Sins And virtues
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: Haku is not dead,he couldn't save Zabuza,so he goes with Naruto and his team to Konoha.There he meets Gaara,and the two start to have a close relationship.but then in a mission,they meet seven ninjas,demons,the seven deadly sins.HakuXGaara,SasuXNaru,OCXOC
1. Death

**YAYYYYYYYY! this is my first "Naruto" fic here:D**

**I want to Hadar-Chan from my commune!**

**THENX!**

**hope you'll like it**

**Pili-Chan

* * *

"Zabuza-san!" the voice echoed when a dead body landed on the dirty bridge,**

Lifeless…

"No! Zabuza-san!" a boy rushed to the lifeless body "O… onegai! Wake-up!"

"He's dead kid…I'm sorry…"

"N…no! H…he can't be dead! He just can't!" the boy said, tears streaming from his eyes,

A blonde boy set next to the crying boy, hugging him "It's OK Haku…" the boy whispered,

Haku sobbed in to the blonde's chest, holding tightly his shirt "W…What I...I'm...I'm go…going t…to do n…now, Na… Naruto-kun?"

"Maybe you can…" Naruto started, looking over to the older ninja, Kakashi,

The older ninja nodded,

"Come with us to konoha…if you want to"

"R…really?" the feminine boy asked,

Naruto smiled "sure!"

**_EnvyGluttonyLustGreedPrideSlothWrath_**

"I can't believe you even _thought_ about letting… _him_ come with us!" a pink haired girl said silently,

"What do you mean Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto,

"He tried to kill Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said angrily,

"I don't think he really meant to do it" Sasuke said,

"H…he didn't?" Sakura asked, changing her tone,

The boy only nodded and continued walking.

Haku walked slowly, looking at the three friends, Sakura tried to be quiet but he heard her, ha knew that she didn't want him there, but…

He had nowhere to go…

Zabuza-san is gone, he'll never return…

He felt a hand on his shoulder, Kakashi,

"It's OK, she'll get over it" the older ninja said and continued walking, passing Haku.

"Oi! Haku! Come on!" Naruto called,

Haku smiled and run over to Naruto, walking next to him.

**_EnvyGluttonyLustGreedPrideSlothWrath_**

Haku looked at the giant gate,

"Haku! Welcome to the hidden village of the leaf!"


	2. meeting

Haku lost the track of time, he didn't know how long he was at Konoha, but he didn't really care,

He had new friends, so he wasn't lonely, but he did miss Zabuza-san…

"A…ano? S…Shikamaru-kun?" Haku said, looking at the lazy boy that was looking blankly at the sky,

"Ha? Haku?" asked Shikamaru,

"Did you see Naruto-kun?" he asked,

"No" Shikamaru said, looking at the sky again,

"Ummm…OK… Thank you any way" Haku said, walking away,

"HAKUUUUUUUUUUUU!" a voice came,

"Naruto-kun! I was looking for you!" Haku said with a smile,

"Really? why?" asked Naruto,

"Kakashi-san told me to look for you and tell you that you have training tomorrow"

"OK…" Naruto said "Haku…?" the blonde looked at him seriously,

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"I…"

"You?"

"I…"

"…?"

"I…"

'He isn't going to…'

"I…"

'OMG!'

"I'm…"

'OMG! OMG! OMGGGGGGGG!'

"I'm hungry"

(Insert anime fall here)

'Thank god! I mean, I like Naruto… just not in _that _way'

"Haku?"

"H..hai?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? W…why? Nothing's wrong! Everything is just perfect!" Haku laughed nervously,

"Ummm…OK…let's go eat!" Naruto said, dragging the older boy with him.

**_EnvyGluttonyLustGreedPrideSlothWrath_**

Naruto and Haku were walking side by side, the blonde was going to training with his team, and Haku was going to them,

Sakura still was a bit hostile, but less than the his first week in Konoha,

Sasukewas nice, he didn't talk a lot but he was nice…

And Naruto… well, Naruto was…Naruto…

Team seven started the training as soon as the two got there,

Haku was watching the three, then a movement from the forest,

Suddenly, three figures came out from the shadows, team seven stopped the training, looking at the three figures.

The one that looked older was a girl, she had blonde hair that was pulled up in four ponytails,

The older boy was wearing all black and had makeup on his face,

The younger one…

O…

Haku looked at the young boy,

MY…

He was so cute!

GOD!

Ha had the most beautiful red hair, and the most gorgeous green eyes that were framed by black circles, probably because lack of sleep.

"Can I help you?" asked Kakashi,

"Yes…" the redhead said,

'OMG! He's so cute!' Haku's mind screamed,

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, this is Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, and the boy over there is Haku" Haku could feel himself blush,

"This are my sibling, Temari," he pointed at the girl" And Kankurou" he pointed at the boy "and I'm Gaara… Sabaku no Gaara"

TBC

* * *

**Pili-Chan: Pili-Chan to be SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO evil! MWHAHAHAHAHAAH!**

**Yami Pili-Chan: the stupidity...**

**Gaara:...-.-stupid girl...**

**Haku: O my..0.0**

**Pili-Chan: COOOOOOOOOOOOKIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Gaara:coo...**

**Haku:Kies...?**

**Haku & Gaara: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIESSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Yami Pili-Chan:...Just R&R...-.-**


	3. stars and angels

**I'm bbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaackkkkkkkkkkk!**

**MWHAHAHAHA!**

**OK -B**

**now,TY every one for you're ideas!**

**and especial Obsessive-Compulsive-KSARA!**

**So...**

**TYTYTYTYTYTYTY!**

**love you all! and THNX for all the Reviews!**

**So! here's the story!**

* * *

"Gaara?…Hi! I'm Naruto and I'm going to be the hokage!" said the hyper blond,

The redhead looked at him, and turned his head back to Kakashi "were here for the Chuunin Exam"

"Chuunin…Exam?" Sakura asked,

"…" Sasuke looked at Kakashi,

"You didn't told us ANYTHING about any Chuunin Exam!" The blond yelled,

"I…didn't?" the silver haired man asked,

"NO!" Naruto and Sakura called,

"…"

"Sorry?"

"Umm…we'd like to know the way to Konoha" said the blond girl,

"I'll s…" Naruto started,

"No, YOU need to train," said Kakashi,

"Bu…!"

"…"

"I'll show them!" Haku said,

"Ok…now you three…" Kakashi said, looking at the three.

"Ummm… well…Hi! I'm Haku" he said with a smile "come with me please"

**_EnvyGluttonyLustGreedPrideSlothWrath_**

Haku was walking silently,

The usually live streets of Konoha were dead,

He looked at the dark blue sky, stars were shining like million diamonds,

He got to one of the roofs, looking around he noticed a red haired figure,

"Gaara-kun?" he asked,

The boy looked at him "Haku…right?"

H…hai" he said with a smile "you couldn't sleep?"

"…I don't sleep"

"Oh…sorry"

"…"

"It's nice, isn't it?" Haku said, sitting next to the younger boy,

"What?" Gaara looked at Haku, jade orbs watching the extremely feminine form,

"The stars, aren't the beautiful?" he said, a small smile appeared as Haku remembered a story his mother told him long ago,

Gaara didn't answer; he kept looking at Haku, noting every detail of the beautiful boy,

"My mother told me a story once…long ago…about a star, an angel…and that angel feel in love with a human… but they couldn't be together…because it was foreboded… so the angel give away his wings…his place in heaven so he could be with his beloved…" Hake said, his gaze never leaves the sky,

Gaara didn't talk, just kept looking at Haku,

"Mother said that every time an angel gives away his wing a star falls"

"…Were is she?"

"My mother?" Haku asked, looking at the younger teen,

Gaara only nodded,

"She's dead…father killed her after finding out about her bloodline…" he said,

"My mother is dead too" Gaara said silently,

"I'm sorry…"

"…"

"Gaara-kun?" Haku said suddenly,

Gaara looked at the older teen,

"Can we be friends?" he asked with a smile,

"…. OK" Gaara said, looking at the sky,

"Good" Haku looked at the sky again,

A star crossed the sky…

'Somewhere an angel fall in love…' The two thought,

Was the angel so far away?

Maybe not…

* * *

**Liked it? **

**R&R!**

**I'll update soon!**

**or at last try .**


	4. Exams and new love

**I'm backkkkkkkkkk!**

**thenx for the reviews!**

**and now!**

**chapter 4!**

* * *

The three siblings were walking side by side in the live streets of Konoha,

It looked a bit strange to Gaara that the same streets were completely dead at night, but now…

"Gaara-kun!" a familiar voice came from behind, looking back he noticed a feminine boy running towards them,

"Good morning Haku" he said as the boy stopped,

Haku smiled "Good morning to you too, Gaara-kun" he said "would you like to go on a walk with me? I'm a bit bored…Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-san are training"

Gaara didn't answer; instead he started walking, grabbing Haku's hand and walking away.

Kankurou and Temari watched their brother in shock, as he walked away with Haku,

"Did you see?" Temari said,

Kankurou nodded "I…think Gaara was… blushing" he said,

"I think that our little brother is in love!" Temari said with a big smile,

Kankurou just nodded again.

**_EnvyGluttonyLustGreedPrideSlothWrath _**

"Good luck, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san"

"Thanks Haku!" said Naruto.

"…" Sasuke didn't said anything, only smiled a bit, but only a bit,

"HAMP!" Sakura was still mad at him for trying to kill Sasuke, but less them before.

The Chuunin Exam was starting, and team seven was about start the first exam, and Haku was going to wait outside with Kakashi.

Suddenly Haku noticed a flash of red passing "Gaara-kun!"

Gaara looked at Haku "hello Haku"

"Ammm…Good luck! I hope you pass" Haku smiled,

"Thank you Haku" the redhead said, smiling,

'Gaara is…smiling?' Kankurou and Temari thought in shock, Gaara never smiled, NEVER! Ok… maybe he did…but only a sadistic smile…

But here he was, smiling to Haku, and not in a 'go-away-if-not-I'm-going-to-kill-you-now' way.

Temari giggled "Aren't they cute?"

"…DON'T let Gaara hear that" Kankurou said, looking at his younger brother.

**EnvyGluttonyLustGreedPrideSlothWrath**

Haku was waiting, he didn't know how long he was waiting, but he was waiting for a looooooong time…

And to tell the truth? He was worried…

He sew all of those people coming out of the room, some mumbling something about failing the exam,

'What if Gaara fails? Will he stay for a while?' Haku thought 'stupid Haku! Gaara-kun is strong and smart! Of course he'll pass!'

"Are you OK kid?" Kakashi asked, one eye watching him closely,

"Hai… just a bit worried"

The doors opened, people came out of the room, was the exam over?

No, I didn't see Gaara-kun, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura or Gaara-kun's siblings.

"A…ano?" Haku said softly, standing up,

"Ha?" a guy looked at Haku,

"Sorry for disturbing you but…Ammm… what's going on?"

"He gave the last question… some give up," the guy said,

"Thank you," he said, and the guy walked away.

A few minutes later the doors opened again, and the rest came out,

He looked over to the crowd, noticing some familiar faces,

Kiba and Shino, Hinata walking shyly,

Then Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru, mumbling something about a 'Troublesome exam',

Naruto, Sasuke And Sakura came out,

"Haku! We passed!" Naruto shouted,

"Congratulations Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san" Haku said with a smile, looking at the doors again he noticed a redhead figure coming out of the room,

"Gaara-kun!" Haku said, running to the pale boy,

"Hello Haku" he said, smiling

"Congratulations for passing" he said,

"Thank you, Haku" Gaara said,

" I hope you pass the next one as well"

"Thank you"

"Haku! Were going!" Naruto shouted,

"OK!" Haku shouted back "Goodbye Gaara-kun, Temari-san, Kankurou-san" Haku said smiling at the three siblings, and walked away.

**EnvyGluttonyLustGreedPrideSlothWrath**

Five days…Haku was waiting for the exam to end for five days now, and it was finely going to end.

And again he was worried, even more then before, Kakashi said something about a 'forest of death', and that REALLY didn't help him relax,

Not only that, but a few minutes ago Kakashi took Sasuke to the hospital, he said something about a curse and someone called Orochimaru.

Suddenly he could hear voices, 'they're back!' Haku's mind called,

Looking at a gate he saw people coming out of the forest,

Naruto came to him running "Sa…Sa…" he said loudly, panting,

"Sa? Sa…salad? Salami? What?"

"Sasuke! I…is he OK?" the blond boy said in panic,

"I don't know…sorry, Kakashi took him to the hospital. I…" Haku didn't finish his sentence; Naruto was running to the hospital,

Sakura passed him, not even looking, going, probably, to the hospital.

"Oi Haku!" a voice called,

"Kiba-kun" he said with a small smile, then he noticed some wounds, "A…are you OK?" Haku said, worried,

"Hai…Don't worry, I'm OK"

Suddenly Gaara passed by him,

"Gaara-kun! Are you OK? Are you injured? Do you need me to bandage a wound? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Tired?" Haku said in panic,

"No Haku, I'm fine, thank you" said Gaara, that even a small scratch wasn't carved on his skin,

"Thank god! I was so worried!"

Gaara only gave him a small smile, looking at the beautiful face of the feminine boy in front of him 'is this love?' he asked himself.

**EnvyGluttonyLustGreedPrideSlothWrath**

Naruto was worried about Sasuke…really worried.

Yes, he liked the raven-haired boy, but it's not like he's going to tell it to the young Uchiha, but yes… he liked him…

Maybe even LOVED him.

He was sitting next to the sleeping boy,

He moved a bang from the Uchiha's eye, looking at the pale skin,

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said, opening his eyes,

"I…I…Ammm…nothing!" the hyper blond said,

"…Answer Me. now" the raven-haired boy said,

"I…I was worried about you OK!" the blond boy said angrily,

"Why?"

Naruto only looked at him,

"I said, answer me!"

"I like you, OK! Happy now?" Naruto shouted, small tears glittering as they made their way down the boy cheek, he turned around, moving toward the door, but he felt a hand grabbing his, pulling him to the bad with the Uchiha boy,

"Don't go" the boy whispered, placing his lips on the other boys lips,

Naruto was shocked, but kissed the other boy, closing his eyes.

"Sasuke-ku…" Sakura entered the room, dropping the single flower she held on the floor "N…Naruto! W…What are you doing?" she asked, looking at the two boys,

"Sakura-chan! I…We… I didn't…"

"He didn't do anything" Sasuke said,

"B…but! He kissed y…"

"**I** kissed **him**" the Uchiha said,

"B…but…why?" the pink haired girl said,

"It's simple, I love him" Sasuke said, making Naruto stare at him, blushing, then he pulled the boy to him, kissing him again,

Sakura left the room, slamming the door,

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said, trying to go after his teammate,

"Don't…" Sasuke said,

"But…"

"It's Ok…give her some time"

"…Fine"

**EnvyGluttonyLustGreedPrideSlothWrath **

A giggle echoed in the forest "this is going to be fun"

"As long as you won't ruin anything it will!"

"You're soooooooooo mean!" a blond female said, hugging a male with spiky red hair, his red eye looking at her pale blue eyes,

"I'm just telling the truth…"

"It's not like **you** can't ruin the mission," a black haired male said, one of his crimson eyes covered with his hair,

"What about you?" the first male said,

"I'm better then you" the other said simply,

"No you not! You little…!"

"Now boys…we don't want to start a fight, now do we?" a female with short brown hair and long bangs that reached to her hips said,

"Shut up you…!"

"I said stop! I'm going, and that's final!"

"But…!"

"I said I'M going"

"Can you stop making so much noise? Not only that we can be discovered if you keep fighting, you're not letting me sleep…" a male with dark-blue haired said, his lids half closed,

"Like I said, I'm going" the brown haired female said, disappearing in the shadows of the forest.

"Do you think she'll bring food?"

No one answered to the forth male,

"You're so stupid" said another female, rolling her eyes

"But I'm Hungry!"

**EnvyGluttonyLustGreedPrideSlothWrath**

"We have a mission!" said Kakashi,

Sasuke was out of the hospital and was sitting next to Naruto, holding his hand,

Haku looked at the two with a big smile and giggled, a confused Gaara looked at him,

Sakura just stared at Kakashi,

"We need to escort Shizuka-san to a near village" he said, the young female with short brown hair and long bangs that reached to her hips waved to them with a smile,

"Can Haku come with us?" Naruto asked,

"Yes… and so dose his friend…if he wants to"

"Onegai! Gaara-kun! Come with us!" Haku said, looking at the boy's green eyes,

Gaara nodded,

"Yay!"

"Were leaving in the morning" Kakashi said, and give the group more information about mission.

'Just like we planned' Shizuka looked with a smile at Sakura 'she's jealous… perfect' her smile got bigger.

* * *

**Yayyyyyy!**

**SasuNaru:D**

**Next chapter the 7 sins:D**

**PLZ!**

**R&R!**

**Pili-chan**

**AKA**

**Akki The Angel Of Death**

**or**

**Sabaku no Pili-chan.**

**why?**

**because I want to.**


	5. Jealous?

Yay! 5th ep!

so! here we meet the 7 sins! all of them! (YAY:D)

so.I made dolls of the 7 sins,look at my Profile for it

hope you'll like it!

* * *

The five young ninjas were walking with the young female named Shizuka, 

"I can't believe Kakashi stayed in Konoha!" said Naruto that was walking next to Sasuke,

"He had a reason Naruto-kun," said Haku,

"It was a lie! You're so naïve sometimes Haku-Chan!"

"Gomen ne Naruto-Kun" Haku apologized,

"Haku, stop apologizing! It's like, the tenth time you apologized today!" Naruto said,

"Eleventh time" Gaara said quietly,

"Gomen"

"Twelfth"

Haku giggled, "I'll be quiet"  
"ANYWAY! It's so unfair! Why WE had to go!? And Why Kakashi didn't come with us! This mission is so boring!"

"Shut up Naruto" Said Sasuke,

"Make me teme!" Naruto shouted at his boyfriend,

So Sasuke did.

The Raven-haired boy kissed the blond one, making him, for the first time in the entire mission, shut up.

Sakura passed them, shoving Haku in progress,

"Itai!" Haku said as he landed on the dirty ground,

"Daijoubu?" Gaara asked, helping the feminine boy up,

"HaiArigato Gaara-kun"

"Maybe I should go talk to Sakura-san" said Shizuka suddenly, walking away.

"I don't like her" Said Gaara,

"Sakura?"

"Shizuka. Something is wrong with her"

"You think? I have a bad feeling too"

The two watched Shizuka walking to Sakura, as the other two boys were still kissing.

_**EnvyGluttonyLustGreedPrideSlothWrath**_

"Hello Sakura-san" Shizuka said,

"What do you want?" the pink haired girl said,

"To talk"

"About?"

"You, Naruto and Sasuke"

"…"

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"…"

"Look into my eyes Sakura"

Something in Shizuka's voice made her look into Shizuka's green eye,

"You're jealous" her voice was so far away "You're mine"

Every thing turned black for Sakura.

_**EnvyGluttonyLustGreedPrideSlothWrath**_

Sakura was quiet, too quiet, and she looked so far away,

"Sakura-san?" Haku asked softly,

"…"

"A…ano?"

"…"

"Are you OK?"

"…"

Haku Stopped, they were in the middle of the forest, something was definitely wrong.

"What is it Haku-chan?" Naruto asked, looking at his friend,

"Look" Haku said "Sakura-san?"

No answer,

"You see?"

"Maybe she's angry at you?"

"Let me try" Sasuke said "Sakura? Will you go on a date with me?"

"…"

"OK! This is creepy!"

"…" Gaara looked at Shizuka "You did it, didn't you?"

Shizuka giggled, "You're so smart"

"B..But! You…! You…! You're…"

"A sweet little girl? Oh no!" Shizuka said, a cold, wild wind whistled, and the boys looked away, and as they looked back, Shizuka was standing there, but in green ninja clothes and her forehead protector was hanging from her hips, a symbol of a upside down pentagram was carved on it,

"W…who are you?" asked Haku, he DIDN'T like this,

"Envy, nice to meet you" 'Shizuka' or Envy, said "I want you to meet my friends"

Six people jumped from the trees, two of them were females,

"Meet Gluttony" she pointed at a big male that currently was munching Cookies,

"Lust" a blond female with a pink dress,

"Greed" the redhead female, who was, foe some reason, looking at Haku's heir,

"Sloth"

"Wa?" a sleepy voice came from the dark-blue haired guy Envy pointed at,

"Nothing" Said Envy, and Sloth went back to sleep "Anyway! Wrath" she pointed at a male with spiky red hair, who looked pissed off,

"Shut up" said Wrath,

"And my favorite, and beloved one, Pride**_" _**he said, hugging the black haired male that his one of his eyes were covered with his hair, and his mouth was covered with a high collar.

"We are 'The Seven Sins'" Said Envy "And we are your worst nightmare"

* * *

Loved it? PLZ! 

R&R!


End file.
